


Infidel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter is a Mess, Infidelity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter never claimed to be a good man. He had just done the right thing when he had to. Yet now here he was, a cheater, an infidel.When Ginny hires Draco to investigate Harry, things get messy as it always has been between them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Kyuuso Ha Cheese no Yume wo Miru.

He didn’t know when it started. 

It was all shy smiles and eyelash-batting in one moment and then in the next he was sucking on the lips of a long haired muggle blonde, arms and legs a messy tangle of body parts. He didn’t even like blondes. Then there was the girl at the bar, then the one at the cafe.

He didn’t try to justify his actions to himself, not like he could anyways. He was the bad guy in this story now, all that jazz about being the chosen one gone to ashes. 

Ginny was the best he could ever have, pretty face and a great personality. But somewhere along the road, the spark had vanished. Maybe it was the kids, or the nightmares he still held onto. It was easier to blame something other than yourself. It’s not like he didn’t love them, he would still die for Ginny and the kids obviously. It was cruel, the way his heart beat faster for a girl at a bar than for the mother of his children. 

Maybe it was because of his still unsolved PTSD. He had tried going to mind-healers and the muggle psychologists. It didn’t work. Another casualty of war, he thought. A small price for winning.

He was looking for that action, the excitement of being so close to death in cheating. He knew some people cheated for that reason, he’d read articles about it. Wouldn’t be too far from home too. 

They shared a bed, shared small pecks on the mouth, acted like parents to their children. Sex could be there too, if any of them initiated it. He didn’t remember when they had stopped having sex.

He wondered if she knew, if she could smell the perfume of other women coming home from a “another late night bust at work, don’t wait for me and kiss the children ‘night”. 

Maybe he wanted her to know, so she could end it. Because for all of his Gryffindor courage, he couldn’t say shit. 

He didn’t want to shatter his image of the perfect man, the saviour. Ginny was the more courageous Gryffindor anyways, he was more stupid decisions and regrets. He almost wished for her to cheat on him too, so he wouldn’t feel as bad. But he knew she wouldn’t do that. He was the unfaithful asshole. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to look at the faces of any Weasley at the end of this. 

He felt disgusted with himself, climbing to bed, Ginny’s back turned against him as the moonlight shone at her pale face. He felt her move as he settled into the bed, fixing her blanket.

“Harry..?” She asked, her eyes still closed.

“Yeah.” 

“Goodnight.”

“G‘night.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her temple.

————————————————

He knew how to play the game by now. He’d send a shy smile first, approaching and whispering something along the lines of hello when they smiled back. 

He did the same with this one too, offering to buy her a margarita.

They talked as the night went on, getting dizzier with the effects of alcohol and good company. He could feel her checking his lips out, the distance between their faces a mere illusion. 

He leaned in first, dipping himself in the wetness of another mouth. Before he knew it, they were in a muggle hotel room. Ragged and short breaths accompanying their hasty rhythm. 

There was half an hour left to 4 when he woke up. He quickly cast cleaning charms on himself, the unnamed woman next to him still asleep. He put on his glasses as he deleted the telephone number she gave him overnight. 

It was never the same woman. He wouldn’t do that to Ginny. It was the small victories he thought, a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He got out of the room in small steps, not to make any noise to wake up the woman. 

He breathed in the morning air coming through the open window of the hallway, letting his lungs exhale.

“Hello, Potter. Had your fun?” A familiar voice petrified him in his place as he pressed the buttons of an elevator. He waited and waited for the elevator to come, not daring to look at the owner of the footsteps approaching him. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder “Mind coming to my room for a chat?” 

“Malfoy.” He raised his head to face the grinning blonde devil dressed in all black.

It felt like walking on a death row following after Malfoy. He didn’t even bother to check if he was following, his snobby nose all high. He wondered if he should run but then cast that thought away as stupid. 

His heart was beating hard enough that it could escape its cage when they got to Malfoy’s room door. He had rented the room next to his, that bastard.

“Sit down, plea-“ he cut him short. 

“What’s your deal Malfoy? Is this some kind of payback for sending your daddy to Azkaban? Aren’t you a bit too old for that?” He was breathless by the end of his sentence, filling the room with bitterness and poison.

Malfoy scoffed, raising his striking blonde brows ever so slightly. He took off his black jacket and hung it on the hook to only reveal the other black layers of clothing underneath it. 

He pulled out a card from his pocket and gestured for Harry to sit once again, taking the chair in front of him. He extended his arm so Potter could take the card from him. He snatched it away, rather than taking it.

He focused on the surreal snowflakes falling behind Potter’s back while he read the card. Such a petty contrast he thought. The chosen one and the saviour of mankind, now an infidel. Well, he was no saint either. His dark-mark burning ever-so regularly made sure that he remembered that.

Draco L. Malfoy, Private Detective for Wizard&Witch Affairs, read the elegant white font on black business card.

Harry took a sharp breath in, the coldness of morning air burning his lungs. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind at once, but the one that said he fucked up was surrounded by big bright neon lights. 

“What- Who hired you?” He tried to keep his calm. He could find his way out of this. He always did.

Draco darkly chuckled. “I don’t give out my client’s name, you know. It’s why they choose me.”

“But since you’ll learn in a few days anyways, I don’t mind giving you an advance. It’s Ginevra.” Oh. So she knew. 

Harry gave out a chuckle of relief, making something akin to confusion appear on Draco’s face for a split second. 

“So, the almighty Potter has gone rogue, huh? Wonder what’d happen if the public were to learn about this. What would the she-weasel think? Or your _kids_?” 

He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Fucking Malfoy. Fuck. 

He got out of his seat, rushing to Malfoy’s. He held the collars of his white shirt under his black sweater. “What do you _want_?” He exhaled a breath of hatred to Malfoy’s face.

Draco took a moment of consideration, enjoying watching Potter writhe in pain.

“Suck me off.” He looked directly into his eyes as he pushed Potter down to his knees. He went down easily with the impact of the shock.

“What the fuck? I’m not fucking gay.” Draco could see the big gulp of Potter’s adam apple.

“Oh but I am.“ He raised his brows, shaking his head slightly to mock Potter.

He could see the wheels turning in his head, weighing his options. He was surprised he hadn’t taken off his wand and set it against his throat yet.

“I could give you enough money to last for a lifetime. Or literally anything else you want.” He pleaded.

“I already have your money, Potter. Ginevra pays me plenty.” He stood up, reaching for his coat. “Anyways since we couldn’t come to an agreement I have other things to do. Have a good one Potter.”

“No! Wait. Sit down, I will do it.” He pulled Malfoy back to where he was sitting, holding on to his left limb.

A mischievous glint settled in Draco’s eyes, waiting for Harry to make his next move like a tiger watching his prey. 

“Go on then.” He spread his legs apart, flaunting for Potter to touch at.

Harry got closer, his hands shaking as he unbuckled Draco’s silver belt with a snake figure on it. He pulled his boxers and slacks down in one swift moment as Draco shifted his hips to assist him. He placed his clammy hands on top of Draco’s thighs, reeling himself in. 

Draco’s cock was a few inches longer than his but it was slimmer, proportionate to the rest of his body. He could feel his cheeks burn as he gave a kitten lick to the tip. Draco exhaled out abruptly in response.

He took the whole of the tip in his mouth, getting used to the clean, manly taste. He licked and sucked on it, feeling Draco get harder in his mouth.

“Cover your fucking teeth. Pretty sure you got enough blowjobs this week to know how to do that Potter.” Draco pulled Harry back from his cock, forcing him to look at him.

“Don’t touch me.” Draco could see that good old Gryffindor fire in his eyes. It made him burn with desire, and the desire to break his nose. He pushed Harry back down to his cock, an angry mumble of words vibrating and warming up his cock. 

He grabbed a handful of Harry’s mess of a hair,pulling him up and down as he desired, fucking into his mouth with the help of his hips. Harry’s whole face was wet, tears caused by his gag reflex clouding his vision. Draco couldn’t decide if he wanted to lick the salty tears away or cause more of them. 

They both could feel he was close, the way his breath got raggedy and the way he closed his already half-lidded eyes. 

“I’m going to come.” He ushered out, placing his arm on his mouth to stifle a moan. Harry could see the way his teeth sank into his now paled-out dark mark, colouring it in the form of purple bruises. 

Harry didn’t process the way he watched Draco as he came, he didn’t notice his small whimpers escaping through his mouth. He didn’t take in the fact that the words mesmerizing and divine passed through a dark corner of his mind.

He just took it as Draco came down his throat, backing away with a cough and profanity. “Gross.” He spat out.

Draco just stared at him in a post-coital haze, his signature Malfoy smirk placed on his mouth. “Looks like you might like sucking cock after all, Potter. Or do you get off on being told off?” He pointed to the boner Harry now noticed he had, with his sly eyes and wet mouth.

“Fuck off.” Harry got up, willing his boner to go down. He had to get out, the cold air would help. Draco followed after him, tucking his dick into his slacks like nothing had happened. 

He picked up the business card Harry had dropped at some point and tucked it into the pocket of Harry’s shirt. “Give me a call sometime. I can help you get a discount for lawyers I know.” He winked. He fucking winked.

Harry threw himself out of the door frame, closing the door with a bang after him. He didn’t dare touch the elevator, just made a run for the stairs taking them three steps at a time. 

He ran until he couldn’t make sense of his surroundings. Out of breath and head dizzy, he watched as the sun rose through snowfall. He kneeled down to the ground, trying to get his breathing and shaking hands in control. 

He had fucked up, real bad. How was he supposed to face Ginny or any of his friends after this fiasco. 

Surely Draco was already on his way to tell Ginny. His head felt like exploding. He couldn’t go back home looking like this.

He wondered if he looked as disgusted as he felt. He could feel the remains of the dinner he had coming up from his esophagus. He retched with a disgusting sound first, then emptied his stomach on the snowy pavement. 

The only person other than him on the street gave him an ugly look, as if asking him to keep it to himself. He forced himself to get up and walk to the nearest apparition point. 

He apparitioned to the ministry, not like he could go to elsewhere.

The lady at the desk gave him a surprised look for being so early, but didn’t say anything when she saw the look on his face. 

———————————————

He spent at least an hour in the ministry showers, scrubbing and reddening every part of his body. He got out when he felt light-headed. He was not going to add fainting to his list of unending troubles.

He heard his stomach rumble. Oh how he hated his body for acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Like this was just another workday and he was just an ordinary man who hadn’t cheated on his wife and got caught. 

He made his way to the cafeteria trying to turn off his self-loathing thinking. He sat down on, putting whatever to his plate and ate mindlessly. He was not going to pity himself. He had gotten what he’d deserved. That Malfoy prick better keep his promise. 

A quick set of footsteps approached him, even angrier ones following them from behind. 

“Hey Harry, you are going to get punched. But I think you des-“ He discerned Hermionie’s panicky voice and curly hair before an angry redhead came and pulled him off his table. 

“You cheated on my sister?! You fucking bastard.” Ron punched his left cheek sending Harry to the ground.

Voices of shock and confusion rose from the crowd now gathering around them. 

He heard Hermionie yell at Ron to stop, but not even her seemed to stupefy him as Ron beat him to a pulp. Maybe they thought he deserved it. Harry thought he did. 

He didn’t try to fight back. “How could you? Why, Harry?” He heard Ron sob as he stared blankly to his surroundings. 

He didn’t say anything as people around them finally took Ron off of him. Somebody, he guessed Luna, offered to take him to the healer. He refused with a movement of his hand. 

He stood up, getting leverage from the nearby chair. His head hurt so bad. He tried to focus his eyes as he made his way to his office, acting like he wasn’t aware of the curious looks or the hushed whispers.

Locking the door behind him, he exhaled, his ribs sinking to his skin. He took a dreamless sleep potion to be able to sleep and took nothing for the pain. He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes, wondering where it all went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in a bad place, Malfoy doesn't help make it any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly such a slow writer. But I hope you like this chapter :)

“Harry..? Harry! Open the door!” A voice calls out to him, his head still dizzy with ache. It takes a few moments before he acknowledges where he is. He must have been asleep for at least ten hours.

All of that shite wasn’t a nightmare then.

His bones ache as if hit by a crucio curse when he tries to get up. He makes his way for the door, the knocking insistent and filled with something akin to sorrow.

“Hermione..” He answers the door, his eyes fixed somewhere between her nose and mouth. 

“Hey, Harry... How have you been?” Her voice gentle as if speaking to a frightened animal. He doesn’t deserve that kindness.

Harry doesn’t answer, just sits on the nearest chair, his headache making it impossible to stand. Hermione lets herself into the room, standing in front of him. 

She mumbles a couple of charms, healing kind. “Ron was not right about what he did...”

She starts but her words fall apart, not knowing what to say next. 

She doesn’t know how to make it right, neither does Harry. He thinks of apologising, but that gets stuck in his throat too. What good would that do after all he has done? 

“I don’t know how to fix all of this.” His eyes fixed on his thighs as Hermione’s spells heal him. 

“Oh...Harry.” He can feel her somber smile. “I think everyone just needs a bit of time, right now.” 

“The kids..?”

“They don’t know. Ginny’s told them that you’ve gone on an urgent field trip for the ministry.”

“...and Ginny?” He doesn’t know if he has the right to ask.

He can feel the anger that Hermione’s trying to hide. “She’s heart-broken, Harry.” What did you expect goes unsaid.

“Ron has also requested an official partner change...and it has been approved. 

She checked her wrist-watch. “You’re with Parkinson which should be here any moment now.” 

“I have to go too. Take care, Harry.” She unwillingly squeezed his shoulder before disappearing into the ministry’s walls.

Pansy Parkinson appeared as if on cue, her jet-black bob cut most apparent.

“Well then, what do we have here? I thought they were kidding me when they said I was partnered with you.” She smiled with that same wicked smile all Slytherins seemed to possess.

“Looks like they weren’t. Welcome to the fuck-ups club golden boy.” Her grin grew even wider as she settled onto her chair.

“...and I remember you selling me out to Voldemort to save your own neck, Parkinson.” He barks out, finally finding an outlet to unleash his anger.

“Hey, I learned from my mistakes. But you...you’ve never made a mistake in your life. Have you?” He doesn’t have a comeback for that. 

—————————

He runs for the ministry’s bathrooms as soon as the noon break begins. 

Parkinson had talked his ear off the whole morning, trying to find the right switches to piss him off. Normally he would have rebutted them, maybe even throw a few jinxes her way. He couldn’t find the energy to do that now.

He settled into one of the stalls in the empty bathroom, everybody out for lunch. His stomach warned him as it remembered that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. 

Yesterday. Images flashed to his head, fondling a pair of breasts sucking on them, then on his knees sucking on a cock belonging to an ex Death-Eater. Blonde hair and grey eyes piercing through his soul. 

He felt sick again as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. His reflection in the mirror didn’t look as old as he felt. Bruises Ron’s punches gifted him had mostly faded away, thanks to Hermione’s spells. 

Ron. Ginny. James and Albus. He punched the mirror breaking it into pieces, not being able to bear looking at his miserable self anymore. He felt the impact of the punch throughout his whole wand hand. Fuck, he hadn’t thought about not using his wand-hand. Now his wrist was going to hurt trying to perform the simplest of spells. 

He washes his hands and face with a rush, trying to get out of the bathroom before somebody comes and sees the state he’s in and raises the alarm that probably exists in Shacklebolt’s office saying “Harry Potter has finally gone mental.”

He walks his way back to his office in quiet steps, hoping that Parkinson isn’t there anymore.

Luna’s soft voice calls out to him from the elevator door. She doesn’t seem to notice the pointed looks and small tuts people around her are giving to him. 

“Hey, Harry. You haven’t had lunch yet, right? You should come with us.” She pulls him into the cramped elevator before he can respond. 

He can see the look of disbelief Neville gives to Luna, he doesn’t try to hide it anyways.

The elevator door opens with a ding that startles Harry a bit. He follows after Luna, trying not to stare back at all the disappointed set of eyes watching him.

He doesn’t see a certain red-head as he settles opposite of Luna, who sits next to Pansy Parkinson. She raises a brow at Harry but doesn’t say anything.

“Hey.” Parkinson says as Luna kisses her on the corner of her mouth. 

Oh, he thinks. He didn’t know they were like _that._ Not that he thinks anything is wrong with it. He tries to check if Neville’s face is trying to hide his shock as well but he doesn’t seem to be fazed as he continues to eat his sausage.

He remembers Malfoy, the way his breath had shuddered as he came, the way his dark-mark shined with his saliva as he tried to hold in his moans. Harry had almost moaned too when he fucked his mouth.

Okay, now the hunger was really messing with his head. He stuffed whatever he could find inside his mouth, quieting the empty ache of his stomach.

He’d go to his usual pub after work, find a pretty girl to warm his cock for the night and forget about Malfoy because he’s very much straight, thank you very much. Now that was a plan.

—————————

He finds an empty seat in the dim lights of the bar, the bartender greeting him from where he stands. He starts off with a few shots to relax, chatting with the nearby men about the football game on the TV while waiting for the bar to fill up. He orders a beer just so he has something to do to fill the silence when his knowledge about football runs out. 

“Having fun, Potter?” The seat next to him fills up. The temperature in the bar feels like it goes down a few degrees, sobering Harry up from his tipsy state.

He takes in the side profile of the blond man, once upon a time pointy and sharp features of his face now turned elegant and regal. 

“Malfoy.” Harry grits out as he orders something in a casual fashion.

“Still following me around? Didn’t you get what you wanted?” Malfoy turns to him then, and puts his feet on Harry’s bar-stool forcing him to open his legs wider. 

“I know your whole schedule. I knew you’d be here tonight.” He deadpans.

“And? That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I just wanted to watch you suffer.” He raises his glass in Harry’s way before downing it. Harry watches the way his throat constricts as he swallows.

“Bugger off.” He says, not knowing what to do against Draco’s continuous gaze.

He averts his eyes first, turning his face to the bar table. He tries to focus back on the game, ignoring the way Draco’s right leg keeps swinging between his left thigh, burning him where he touches, and his own leg. 

To his luck a pretty brunette sits to his right, his green-eyed ticket out of here. He ignores Draco as he gives his best smile at her and asks her if he could buy her a drink. She agrees, falling into an easy chat with him. 

He takes away the hair that falls on her face, making her blush. She keeps laughing at his jokes and touching at his shoulder, Harry wonders when it’d be appropriate to ask her if she wanted to continue this elsewhere.

Draco moves even closer than Harry thought was possible, one more small inch and his knee could be touching Harry’s crotch. He puts his hand on top of Harry’s upper thigh and grasps it. Harry’s breath hitches and he tries to cover it up by taking a sip of his beer. 

“Don’t take her home, _Harry_.” He purrs behind his ear, his breath tickling him. The sound of his first name coming from Malfoy’s mouth makes his dick twitch in his pants. He adjusts them, trying not to be too obvious.

“Excuse me for a second.” He says to Meg, keeping his smile as he heads to the men’s bathroom. He can hear the pair of footsteps following him. 

“Last time we were alone in a bathroom it didn’t go so well, did it?” Malfoy chuckles as Harry gets inside one of the stalls.

He’s just about to close the door when Malfoy puts his shiny shoes in the gap left between. “Let me in, Potter.” He hisses.

“Only if you say _please_.” His grin spreads wide, not putting any pressure on the door anymore and he lets Malfoy in.

Draco locks the door behind him and instantly pushes Harry against it. “Please.” He whispers against the shell of Harry’s ear, the sound of it directing all the blood in Harry’s body to his cock. 

Draco’s hand finds its way to the front of his jeans and he palms him through his jeans, pressing wet kisses to his neck at the same time. 

“Fuck...” Harry grunts, leaning back on Draco’s body. He can feel the outline of Draco’s hardness against his buttocks. Draco grinds against him, feeling the electric friction between their bodies.

Draco’s hands find and unzip Harry’s jeans, pulling it down to leave him breathing heavily in his boxers. His mouth. It never stops moving, sucking and biting and leaving marks on Harry’s skin as he takes off his own pants. 

He moves back a few steps, bending Harry down, forcing him to keep his balance by having to put his hands on the toilet door. 

“Hey…” Harry warns.

“I’m not going to put it in.” He aligns his clothed cock with Harry’s hole.

And holds on to his waist. “Just.. let me do this then I’ll finish you off.” His breathing is cut short.

“You perverted fuck.” Harry mumbles out more to himself than him. 

If Harry didn’t feel it then he can definitely feel it now, the way Draco’s cock grinds against his hole. He burns with lust as Draco keeps fucking him over their boxers, both of them a wet mess.

A moan escapes from his throat, his hands instantly flying to cover his mouth. 

“ _Don’t_. Let me hear you.” Draco pins his hands on his waist, holding them in place with one hand as Harry arches his back to get more of that sweet burn lighting his insides on fire.

Somebody opens the bathroom door, halting them both at once. Harry’s heart beats a million miles an hour, as he listens to the man turn the tap on. Draco moves slightly, a gasp of shock escaping Harry’s mouth.

He doesn’t seem to care as Harry cusses him out, rotating his hips harshly. He touches Harry’s ignored red cock through his clothes, making him gasp with shock.

“You arright in there, mate?” The man asks, his words slurred.

Malfoy keeps touching his dick, caressing it almost. “Answer him.” His voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah... ‘m alright.” Malfoy puts his hands down his boxers, taking Harry’s whole length in his hands. Harry bites on his lower lip to not make any noise.

“G’night then.” 

He gives out a moan of relief when the bathroom door closes with a thud. “You’re fucking crazy.” He hears Draco chuckle behind him and his heart skips a beat. 

He doesn’t want to learn why his stomach feels all warm. He doesn’t want to wake the dragon.

Draco turns him around and takes his dick out, signaling for Harry to do the same. He gets closer to him, resting his forehead against Harry’s.

He grabs Harry’s injured hand and brings it against their resting cocks. Harry understands what he wants him to do and palms both of their fully-red cocks, jerking them.

Harry closes his eyes, feeling the hot breaths Draco releases hit his face. His hand movements get faster as they both start to lose their breathing rhythm. 

Draco comes first, his head falling onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry follows after him shortly.

“This can never happen again.” He says into Draco’s ear. “I’m not even-“ he panicks. “For Merlin’s sake, _shut_ up for a moment.” 

“I hate you so much,” Draco says and it’s a confession and Harry doesn’t know If he imagines the wetness on his shoulder.

—————————

“You alright? You've been in there for a long time.” She asks when he finally feels calm enough to return to the bar.

“Sorry about that.” Harry apologizes, his smile sly. “Wanna get out of here?”

He can feel the grey eyes burning holes to his back as he leaves with Meg, his arm on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to read what you thought about this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, I'd love to read what you thought about it :)


End file.
